


On My Belt

by fringewrites



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Aftercare, Belting, Belts, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Suzy, F/M, Face-Fucking, Punishment, Strap-Ons, little!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringewrites/pseuds/fringewrites
Summary: “Shh,” Suzy hisses. Dan can hear the sound of metal now. Suzy’s unbuckling the belt around her waist and pulling the leather through the loops, taking it off herself. “You know what happens to naughty, slutty boys right?” she asks.  Dan winces loudly, flinching when he hears Suzy fold and snap the belt. The sound echoes off the walls in a truly intimidating fashion. Dan’s cheeks tighten with anticipation as he waits for the first blow.





	On My Belt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



          

                Dan gets sidetracked pretty easily if he’s being quite honest with himself. It’s easy for him to get lost in the simple peace of sitting with his legs criss-cross on Suzy and Arin’s bedroom floor, thumbing through the apps on Suzy’s Ipad. It takes him awhile to focus on what he’s doing. He checks his Instagram first. He shouldn’t be looking at work related stuff, not when he’s trying to get into headspace, but he finds himself opening a few notifications anyway. In the distance he hears Suzy loudly putting up dishes in the kitchen and it reminds him of what he’s supposed to be doing, and that he’s only got so much time to do it. He closes the photo app and picks something simple to start off. Angry Birds.

 

                It’s a game that’s challenging enough that he won’t be absolutely bored with it. He needs to work his way down to the less mentally stimulating stuff. He knocks out a couple rounds alright, but eventually the levels get more difficult. He fails a few times trying to knock down the intricate towers built by the little green pigs and he can feel himself getting frustrated. When his eyebrows knit together and he starts biting his lip, facing his ninth defeat at the same level, Dan finally closes the app and calls it quits.

 

In a huff, Dan seeks out something that will extinguish the tiny fire in his mind. His eyes search the screen for something easier. Dan picks out a coloring app and searches the front page for a picture that speaks to him. He finds a scene straight from the Jurassic period. It’s one of those coloring pages fitting as many dinosaurs relevant to the era as possible into one unrealistic scene, not that realism matters much here. It captures Dan’s imagination none the less. There’s something pleasant and mind numbing about allowing his brain to daydream the daily romp of the stegosaurus that’s front and center as he simply picks out his preferred colors.

 

Dan’s starting to sink into a nice place. His tongue is sticking out between his lips as he focusses on scrolling through the different color options, seeking out the perfect shades of blue. He feels, calm and in his element. He’s prouder of himself than he probably should be when the rocky scales of a T-rex in the background bloom into a rusty green that looks really good. It’s actually startling to him when the ipad speaker lets out a loud, high-pitched bell noise. A notification pops up in the corner of Dan’s coloring page. It’s a new email from Arin. Without thinking about who the email is actually intended for, Dan pushes the notification, opening the email inside Suzy’s inbox.

 

The subject line is relatively nondescript. There isn’t a body of text, just a single video that lasts a little over four minutes long, taken with Arin’s Iphone. The still thumbnail is a grainy image of Arin’s bedsheets. Dan’s not sure what to expect as he bites his thumb and presses the play button. Dan chews on his thumb as the speakers crackle and rustle with Arin’s movements. Arin props the phone up on something so that his hands are free. The camera is focused on Arin, who’s leaning back on a set of pillows, his legs spread wide, the camera sitting somewhere at the end of the bed, probably propped up on some pillows as well. Dan’s eyes widen as he realizes that Arin is completely naked, save for the hair tie holding his hair back in a loose pony-tail.

 

Arin’s head leans back against the headrest. He wraps his hand around his half-stiff cock and gives it a languid stroke, letting out a lewd groan that sends a sick spiral to the pit of Dan’s tummy. He feels weirdly hot. Dan’s shoulders jolt, startled as he hears Arin’s voice through the speakers, saying words for the first time. “Do you have any idea how _long_ it’s been, how _fucking horny_ I’ve been for you today?” Arin’s voice rumbles through the speakers as he squeezes the base of his cock, swelling to full size now. Dan’s not sure how long Arin’s been holding out. He’s not sure what Arin means. It takes him a minute to even remember that this message is meant for Suzy…fuck.

 

Dan’s acutely aware that he isn’t supposed to be watching this. He can’t bring himself to hit pause though. He tries but his fingers tremble over the center of the screen, where Arin’s hand is slowly pumping his engorged cock. He can’t touch that and he can’t look away, so he just sits there, drawing his thighs a little closer together as he watches Arin touch himself.

 

“Bet you missed my cock,” Arin tells Suzy through the screen. Suzy isn’t here though. Only Dan is here to take the message. He feels in some way Arin is teasing him specifically. Arin starts wringing himself more diligently, focusing on the deep scarlet head. “Fuck, you want this in your mouth don’t you? Want me filling up your throat,” Arin antagonizes Dan, making the boy throb between his legs. Dan whines and pushes his hand between them, rutting his stiff cock against the heel of it through his soft cotton boxers.

 

Arin does look delicious. His legs are open wide, one hand on his cock the other low on his hairy inner thigh, spreading is own cheeks apart so that Dan can see his hole flexing with every move Arin makes. Dan’s mouth is practically watering. His mind feels fuzzy, he feels so drawn to Arin’s body, what Arin is promising him, err Suzy. Dan wraps his own hand around himself through his underwear as he starts to spread his legs. He tries to resist the temptation, but god he wants to touch himself the way Arin is touching himself. He sneaks his hand inside his boxers through one of the leg holes, and shivers all over when skin touches skin.

 

“Touch yourself for me baby,” Arin commands. Dan feels validated in the permission Arin gives him as he runs his hand up and down his dick, only loosely wrapped around it. He’s being clumsy about it, like he isn’t sure how he should go about it or how to commit to it. It feels good nonetheless, he’s so keyed up that any touch feels so good.

 

“You’re wet for me aren’t you baby?” Arin breaks the fourth wall once more, but this time it just spurs Dan onward. There’s something heady about intercepting a manner of sex between Arin and Suzy, his _daddy_. He imagines what Arin would do if he knew that Dan was the one that had watched him. He wonders if he’d get mad, or if he’d get excited. He imagines Arin looking at him with the hungry expression he feeds the camera, making him take his cock in his mouth and promise to keep it a secret from Daddy. He puts his thumb back in his mouth and hollows his cheeks around it, trying to imagine Arin sliding in across his tongue. He imagines the heavy weight of it.  Dan moans loudly at the thought, resting his head against the foot of the bed. His throat is bared, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows in another breath around the thumb in his mouth.

 

Suddenly lightning cracks hard off the walls and Dan’s whole body jumps a few inches from the floor. The tablet fumbles out of his hands and upside down onto the floor, still playing the sounds of Arin getting off. Dan’s holding his knees against his chest when he looks up at the source of the noise. Suzy is framed by the open doorway of the bedroom. She looks posed in the way both her elbows are bent, still holding the folded leather belt on either end in both hands. Once she can see she has Dan’s attention, she moves her hands closer together, making the belt unfold into a loop before loudly snapping it closed again for good measure. Dan winces at the sound.

 

“And what are you watching?” Suzy growls menacingly from the doorway.

 

“N-nothing daddy!” Dan stutters nervously. He paws at the carpet for the tablet, trying to shut up the sounds of Arin’s pending climax.

 

Suzy dives across the floor, trying to reach the iPad before Dan can, so she can look at the damning evidence against him. Dan takes the opportunity to throw his body in the opposite direction, dodging Suzy and making a break for the door. He stumbles on the way, his long legs tangling awkwardly underneath him, but he manages to slip out the door and into the hallway. The toes of his socks slip on the hardwood, and he nearly finds himself diving headfirst into the floor again. He can hear Suzy breathing hard in the distance, calling after him when he finally clears the threshold of the guest bedroom. He flips the covers quickly and crawls underneath them, making his own body long and flat as though he can just shrink into the mattress and go undetected.

 

Dan listens carefully with bated breath. Waiting to see what his Daddy will do. At first he hears nothing, and he wonders what’s taking so long, but then he hears her shoes on the floor. She isn’t stomping. Her steps are calm and measured. She’s walking toward the guest room at a leisurely pace, almost as if she were simply going there to prepare it for someone staying over. Dan gasps when he hears the door creek open. He tries to bury his head further into the mattress, hoping Suzy doesn’t notice him. Her footsteps are so light that Dan doesn’t realize she’s beside the bed until she pulls the covers roughly from his back.

 

“ _Don’t_ look up! Keep your head down or it’s gonna be even worse for you. You hear me?” she warns Dan. “Tap the mattress if you understand.” Dan pats the mattress with the open palm on the side of the bed closest to Suzy. “Okay. Lift your hips up. Just your hips. Keep your face down,” Suzy instructs him.

 

Dan lifts his hips up obediently. He feels the mattress dip as Suzy presses her knee into it. She’s partially climbed on so that she can tuck her fingers in the waistband of his boxer briefs and yank them down his thighs, until they’re around his knees. Dan whimpers as he’s exposed. Suzy pats his ass gently letting him know he can lower his hips again as she dismounts the bed.

 

“Now. You got caught doing something very naughty didn’t you?” Dan doesn’t respond. He knows it’s a rhetorical question. There’s no denying what he was doing. “I was trying to be nice, letting you play on my tablet while I finished cleaning the kitchen,” Suzy continues “And then I catch you touching your privates, looking at a secret email that was meant just for Daddy.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Dan offers, voice quaking and slightly muffled where his mouth is pressed close to the mattress.

 

“Shh,” Suzy hisses. Dan can hear the sound of metal now. Suzy’s unbuckling the belt around her waist and pulling the leather through the loops, taking it off herself. “You know what happens to naughty, slutty boys right?” she asks.  Dan winces loudly, flinching when he hears Suzy fold and snap the belt. The sound echoes off the walls in a truly intimidating fashion. Dan’s cheeks tighten with anticipation as he waits for the first blow.

 

Suzy taps the leather belt on her mark, Dan’s left cheek, a couple times, making sure her aim is on point. She comes down with an airy whoosh followed by a hard, loud slap noise as the leather meets Dan’s skin. Dan cries out into the mattress, thighs going tense, fisting the sheets already. The belt is wide, definitely one of Arin’s. It’s going to bruise more than sting, leaving him painfully sore tomorrow. _Good._

 

Dan doesn’t get much time to recover before she strikes his other cheek quickly and just as hard. His lower back bows inward as he shudders and Suzy hits him hard again. “Keep your face down,” she reminds him sternly.

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Dan mutters weakly as he tucks his head down against the mattress. He pushes his ass up a little more, encouraging Suzy to continue, to give him his full punishment. It’s a needy and obvious gesture. Suzy’s glad Dan isn’t looking at her, he can’t see her break character, grinning down at the silly image his lanky form all bent over makes.

 

She composes herself with a thoughtful breath. Dan’s holding his breath when Suzy raises the belt and makes hard impact against the bottom of his ass cheek again. He lets out a strangled cry, body rucking forward against the sheets. He’s hard, and although the fabric of the starched sheets is scratchy on his dick, it could probably still get him off if Suzy kept it up.

 

He feels his cock actually drool against the mattress the next time she sends the leather swinging down, cracking loudly, diagonally against another welt mark. Dan’s whole body is already trembling as Suzy takes a moment to watch the deep red bruises across Dan’s ass start to deepen in color, turning rich shades of scarlet and purple. Dan squeezes his legs together. She moves lower now that he’s tucked out safely out of harm’s way. Her arm comes down quickly, less controlled, smarting sharp as a tack on the back of Dan’s left thigh. She hits him again on the other thigh and his butt tightens so much she can’t help but giggle at how small it looks, how small _he_ looks.

 

Suzy has Dan sobbing into the sheets when she finally tosses the belt aside. She lets the leather viper die limp on the carpet in favor of tugging Dan’s wild curls. Dan inhales a shuddering breath when she plucks his head up from the mattress by its roots. His face is wet with tears, skin red and blotchy. “Show me you can be a good boy. Get on your knees for daddy,” Suzy tells him.

 

Dan scrambles to obey, nearly falling off the bed in a tangle of clumsy limbs as he positions himself on the floor. On his knees, sitting on back on his calves, his ass and thighs are extremely sore. He winces once he finally looks up at Suzy from his place on the floor and takes in the sight of her, the reason she took so long.

 

Suzy is looking down at Dan, wearing nothing underneath a black camisole, and a long, rainbow colored dildo, attached to her by the other end that is nestled firmly inside her. Dan is familiar with this one, it’s one of his favorite toys to give oral to.  His mouth was watering at the mere sight of it, and he had to lick his lips to regain self-control. Suzy smirks.

 

“Go ahead and open your mouth for me baby. Take daddy’s cock like I know you want to.”

 

Dan gasps. He lets his mouth fall open easily before closing his lips around the tip of Suzy’s cock. He’s indulgent about it, he licks the tip before mouthing at it from below. He takes his time, savoring it on his tongue before enveloping Suzy with his mouth to about a quarter of the length. He relishes in the way his mouth widens at the ridge where Suzy’s girth starts to increase, the closer he gets to the base.

 

Suzy could watch Dan drool over her dick like this all day, she really could, but she knows what she’s meant to be doing and takes control. She grips the sides of his head and tugs his hair with her fingers, making him whimper and struggle to keep up as she forces his mouth further down the dildo. Dan gags when the tip of her cock hits the back of his throat, his mouth stretched wide around where the end meets her skin, the place before the rest sinks into her. He bobs his head, nosing at her clit in a way that draws a gasp from her.

 

When she tugs him back by his hair, she watches as the lump disappears from his throat, coming out as her long, thick, cock dripping in his saliva. She knows it’s a lot for him to handle, but she also knows how much he loves hit, how hungry he is for it as he already whines at her with his face tilted up, mouth wide open. Dan’s already panting and his fists are balled tight on top of his thighs, bracketing the tent in his boxers. Suzy growls as she tugs Dan’s strands, urging his mouth back onto her.

 

Dan groans, wrapping a hand around the base of Suzy’s cock as he sucks her. He uses his hand to move the end of the toy that’s inside her, shallowly fucking her as he swallows around her dick. Suzy’s head rolls back on her shoulders as she moans working her hips downward and forward, both to ride the toy as Dan thrusts it inside her, and get more of the toy in Dan’s mouth. Dan gags loudly around the tip of her cock, but his motions only get faster, more eager, pushing the blunt end inside her hard against her g-spot.

 

She’s panting when she looks down at Dan, the mess of curls dripping from her fist and into his face, his cheeks hollowed and red around her cock. Dan lifts himself up on his knees and tries desperately to push his boxers down his thighs with the hand that isn’t busy stroking and fucking Suzy at simultaneously. His own cock is flushed and dribbling with pre-come that he spreads sticky along the underside of his shaft when he finally wraps his other hand around himself. He’s whimpering as he sucks sloppily in a messy rhythm, stroking himself quickly at the same time, he’s god damn delicious like this.

 

“Fuck, baby you’re such a little slut,” Suzy gasps and Dan moans like he’s getting fucked, like it’s his fucking job to take Suzy’s cock like this. “This is what you wanted isn’t it baby? What you were getting off to? You just wanted to get your cute little face fucked by Daddy’s thick cock. My filthy, naughty baby boy.”

 

Dan starts frantically fucking his own fist. As his focus veers more towards his impending orgasm, he is less giving Suzy’s dildo a blow job, and more holding it in his mouth as he fucks her with the other end. Suzy’s hands reach behind her, grabbing at the night stand to try and steady herself as she lets Dan effectively fuck her with his face. It’s a turn on the phrase, on their dynamic that’s driving her wild. She always finds herself grappling for control when she’s close like this, when the scene is almost over. With one hand she claws at the base of his skull, tugging on the smaller, unkempt, sensitive curls there. He winces as she pulls. 

 

“Fuck Danny, I’m so close baby. That’s it, make daddy come you naughty little whore,” Suzy grunts, forcing herself lower on her end, her cock further into Dan’s mouth. Finally she holds his head still at the base of her cock, riding out the shockwaves with her head thrown back. She’s dripping around the toy, over Dan’s lips as he chokes and gags around her. His head feels light, his toes go numb and he feels himself lifting off the ground as his eyes roll back and he comes over his fingers and all over the carpet.

 

It feels like a minute goes by as Suzy slowly withdraws her dick, dripping wet from Dan’s throat. It slides messily against Dan’s cheek as he lets his forehead bump against her inner thigh. He goes limp when she lets go of his hair. The long tear streaks on his face dry sticky against his skin. He’s grinning like a fool, his mind feels empty yet vibrates with a buzzing hum all at once. He moans as Suzy preens at his scalp with her fingers. His mind registers the thud of the toy against the carpet in slow motion, followed by pale thighs lowering before him as Suzy sinks to her knees on the floor in front of him.

 

When Dan finally catches up to the situation, Suzy has his face in her hands. He looks up at her and her eyes are big and wet with tears. “S-Suze-“ Dan starts to ask, scrabbling to figure out what just happened.

 

“That was too much. I’m sorry Dan, I was too mean, hit you too hard,” Suzy hiccups clumsily through her tears. Dan should have been more prepared for this. Suzy’s a good domme, but she’s a sweetheart by nature. The impact play scenes that are any rougher than hand spanking are tough on her, especially when marks get left.

 

Dan wraps his arms around Suzy’s tiny frame, pulling her close until she’s sitting on his thighs. Dan tries not to visibly whimper at the weight against his freshly bruised ass. He squeezes her and breathes in the sweet floral scent of her hair. “Suzy, baby you did so good. It felt so amazing. You’re so good. You didn’t hurt me that bad, I promise. It was perfect. You’re perfect. You’re such a good daddy,” Dan reassures her, pressing kisses to her temple and the side of her face. Suzy winds her arms around his neck and she buries her face into his shoulder, letting him rock her in his arms.

 

“You promise you’d tell me if it was too much?” She asks him again. She knows he will, but she likes to hear it, likes to know that as much as she fans the flames, he won’t let them rise out of control.

 

“I promise baby. I love you,” Dan tells her. “You wanna go get cleaned up? Then grab something to eat and just be us for a bit?” Dan suggests.

 

Suzy nods. “Yeah, I want that,” she tells him. She slowly stands up and holds out her hand to help Dan to his feet. Dan rolls his shoulders once he’s standing, stretching out his spine before lowering his boxers off his legs, kicking them off his feet. He won’t need them in the shower. “Hey Dan?”

 

“Yeah?” Dan asks. Suzy stands on her tip toes and he lets his eyes close, bracing for the soft kiss she presses against his lips.

“I love you too.”


End file.
